


离人

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895
Summary: *光all主43，有46有时光荏染有夏余*纯粹自己写着爽的（别骂我





	离人

*

夏之光在今天的下班路上久违的看到了一个熟人，也不算熟人，只是高中校友，交集不多

红灯还有二十几秒，夏之光又多打量了几眼，他印象里焉栩嘉家境不错，高中毕业后就出国留学，还是一张娃娃脸倒是没变，看清副驾驶上的人之后，夏之光收回眼神， 等绿灯亮起的第一秒就踩下油门扬长而去

有时下班后他就去余承恩开的小饭店里帮忙，说是帮忙其实是去蹭饭，夏之光总是非常理直气壮，像别人天生欠他的 ，余承恩没有办法，一边说着你要把我的店吃倒闭了，一边还是招待无误

夏之光的小工作室开了不久，拿的都是小项目，只能勉强养活自己和日常工作室开销，还得掏钱打点几个单位搞好关系 ，今晚就有个他组的饭局，他约了一个月才说有空的工商局陈副局长，终于肯赏脸来了

作为组饭局的人，夏之光第一个到场，提前同酒店打好招呼，菜的顺序该怎么上，要仔细点不要出错，他定的红酒先开两瓶放那醒着

只是没想到的是，夏之光笑着同陈副局长握了近一分钟手 ，去握下一个小领导时，笑容直接僵在脸上，不过马上就缓了过来，对面焉栩嘉先握住了他的手，笑着说好久不见，夏之光不知道怎么回，就扯了扯嘴角，慢慢抽回自己的手

陈副局长笑容满面的给他介绍，夏之光也没记住，只记得说他是谁谁谁的外孙，话里话外都让他好好关照的意思，是惹不起的一尊佛，那边上的牛超，夏之光心想这得是躲远点儿的魔了，也皮笑肉不笑的同他握了个手

夏之光没敢怠慢，一晚上各个都伺候好了一一敬过来，都是一口气干完一杯红酒，一圈下来，眼前已经开始打晃，先推说去趟厕所，夏之光扶着墙慢慢往厕所走，身后有人帮他稳住身形，他转头一看，是焉栩嘉

“很难受吗？要不要叫人送点解酒的？”

略沉的低音响在耳边，他无故觉得痒，夏之光躲了一下，把他推出去，“不用，我去洗把脸就行。”

焉栩嘉把手收回来背到身后，“那好。”，说完就抬脚走了

夏之光刚刚喝的太猛，现在靠在墙上只觉得胃里翻滚好像肚里东西都争先要涌出来，就赶紧往厕所走，所幸吐完眼前就清晰了，连带着脑子也不晕了，抓紧抽了半支烟就匆匆回包厢接着喝

焉栩嘉这才从隔间出来，洗手的时候瞥到边上烟灰缸里还在燃着的半支烟，鬼使神差的拿起来吸了一口，他不会抽烟， 自然被呛到，呛得满眼通红眼里都是生理性泪水

晚饭结束，夏之光强撑着送他们出酒店，陈副局长也喝大了 ，拍着他的肩说这年轻人真是不错，长得也英俊，如果他有女儿一定要嫁这样的青年才俊，夏之光连连推说自己当不起

突然焉栩嘉开口问他号码还是以前那个吗，夏之光暼他一眼，问他，“您问的是哪一个？”

牛超倒是被逗笑了，接着摇摇头说他有事先走了，陈副局长朝着他的方向喊您慢走下次咱们再接着喝

焉栩嘉没再说话，偏了下身子看着马路像是不打算理他们了，夏之光把陈副局长送上车，想了下又回来，问他要不要帮他叫代驾，还是楼上开个房给他睡，焉栩嘉马上转回头，说和他一起走吧，顺路的

夏之光心想你蒙谁呢，将近六七年没联系今天第一次见面就知道我家住哪还顺路，面上没发作，说好，拦了辆车让焉栩嘉先坐，焉栩嘉就往里挪空了个位置给他，夏之光眼疾手快的关上，随便报了个地名就走了

焉栩嘉根本没想到他来这一手，被气到，酒意上头，更觉委屈，闭上眼睛坐着撒闷气司机问他具体地址也没理

夏之光也打车回的家，一到家全部的神经都放松下来，倒在沙发上就睡过去了

睡到五六点就醒了，被渴醒的，嗓子干的难受，打算起来倒水喝发现身上盖了条毛巾被，喝了整整两杯水才舒服，去到卧室一看，果然来人了，夏之光进去拿了睡衣去浴室洗澡

洗好澡出来，床上的人正睁着眼看他，夏之光凑过去在他额头上亲了一口，也爬上床，“什么时候来的？”

“在你倒在沙发上之前我就在了。”林染窝进他怀里，夏之光刚洗完澡身上的沐浴露香味特好闻

“我再睡会儿，昨晚喝太多了。”夏之光闭上眼睛抱紧他把下巴搁在他脑袋上接着睡

这一觉睡过去，倒做了一个很旖旎又莫名的梦，梦里夏之光回到高中时期，还是个穿着校服的愣头青，拍毕业照那天，楼下同学们到处合影拍各种搞怪的姿势，他和女朋友躲在楼上空荡的教室，也在拍照，边亲边拍边拍边亲，感觉刺激又甜蜜，可是始终看不清女朋友的脸，最后夏之光捧着她的脸说我们就算上不了同所大学，也要在同一个城市，六七年后的夏之光的灵魂飘在半空中，终于看清了女朋友的脸，不正是昨晚的焉栩嘉吗

睡了个回笼觉反而头疼，不知道是因为梦还是宿醉，摊在床上像死狗，林染给他煮醒酒汤，夏之光仿佛也断了手，躺在人家腿上赖着，要人家喂他喝，林染对他几乎是百依百顺

夏之光想起来车还停在昨天的酒店停车场里，又让林染去帮他开回来

林染应了声好，说自己等下就直接去工作室了，夏之光趴在床上半睁着眼和他挥了下手表示自己知道了

他到酒店停车场刚开了车门就被人叫住了，转头发现是个长相很漂亮高他半个头的男生，男生上来就道歉，说自己停车的时候不小心擦到了他的车，一直在等车主过来谈下赔偿的事情，林染绕着车看了一圈，问题不大，保险杠喷点漆就好 了，他从这个男生的穿着举止里可以看出是个有钱有修养的

“没什么大事，让保险公司处理就行了。”林染也是个温和的人，小事情而已他不会小题大做

“这车是你的吗？”男生突然发问，“你和夏之光是什么关系？”

林染睁大眼睛惊讶的看着他，没想到这个漂亮男生是认识夏之光的，接着迅速整理好表情，“车是夏先生的，我是夏先生的助理。”

焉栩嘉点点头，但他闻到了这个助理身上的香水味和夏之光昨晚喷的是同一款香水

林染正想着要不要给夏之光发个信息说一下刚刚在停车场里遇到的莫名的人，身后传来巨大的碰撞声，吓的他差点把手机摔掉，转头一看，车头被狠狠撞了一下，车上正是焉栩嘉，隔着玻璃面无表情的对他说让夏之光自己来联系他

夏之光接到林染电话的时候正准备出门，工作室的财务紧急联系他说税务有人来查账，夏之光差点骂出口，让财务联系税务局的翟科长问问什么情况

林染吐槽他怎么招惹了这么个人，夏之光按着眉心发愁，说这尊佛惹不起他认了，车就直接开去4s店修理后面就不用管了

夏之光到工作室的时候，财务已经领着税务的人在会议室坐着喝茶，翟潇闻也来了，夏之光松了口气，站在门口先给翟潇闻打电话探口风

翟潇闻边接电话边往外走，白衬衣黑西裤金丝边眼镜十分清隽斯文，嘴上倒不斯文，夏之光被他劈头盖脸骂了一顿，总结一下就是他最近惹到谁了，被人搞了连带他也被罚饭碗都要保不住了

夏之光回嘴你自己太高调被抓典型关他什么事，和翟潇闻迎面撞上，翟潇闻挂了电话，指着他说，“你等着，以后别指望我帮你了。”

说完翟潇闻转身就往会议室走，夏之光在后面几步追上他， “小翟我们好好说嘛，周末有空吗我请你去吃日料？”

所幸账面没问题，夏之光送佛一样把他们送走，坐在办公室的沙发上深吐了一口气，昨晚上到现在简直要把他的力气抽 光了

*

风平浪静了几天，夏之光都要以为之前都是梦了，不过人生本来就如同做梦一样，你永远不知道下一刻要发生什么是吧。下班后他照例去余承恩店里蹭饭，居然又见着了眼熟的人，牛超

余承恩静静坐着没有说话，要么垂着眼睛喝水，夏之光拿了张椅子坐在他边上，注意到他摘了助听器，于是手伸过去轻轻捏了捏他的手指，夏之光这人骨子里很温柔，但仅限对自己的朋友

“市长公子今天这么有空啊？不用陪自己老婆吗？”夏之光拿过余承恩喝过的水杯打算喝一口

牛超拦下他的手，笑着说自己只是和朋友过来吃顿饭而已， 这家店在大众点评上挺有名的，没有其他意思别误会

夏之光嗤了一声，没理他，拿出手机转头示意余承恩一起组队玩游戏，游戏界面还没加载完就来了一个电话，这串数字他以前没有见过，接起来对面又不说话，夏之光喂了几声说你再不说话我就挂了啊

那边赶紧接了一句别挂，是焉栩嘉，夏之光下意识就想挂， 焉栩嘉问他晚上有空吗，出来喝一杯

夏之光说晚上已经有朋友约了，两边都顿了几秒，没人出声 ，于是他就直接挂断了电话

对面牛超趁机开口讽他，“夏总桃花不少啊，一个接一个。 ”

夏之光理都不想理他，“你什么时候走啊，要关门了。”

余承恩刚刚安静了半天没说话，现在抬头定定的看着牛超， 说晚上有事，店要关门了

牛超的笑僵在脸上，有点无措的站起来，说他先回去了菜很好吃下次有空再来

半晌，余承恩站起来去收脏碟子，夏之光过去帮忙，边收边说自己晚饭还没吃呢，要余承恩煮牛肉面给他吃，余承恩拿脏碗假意要盖他脸上

夏之光一下躲的远远的，说他自己煮自己煮

*

夏之光和翟潇闻在大学时期就认识，两个人同在一个社团，因为性格都很外向就玩得来，关系算挺好，如果一直这样维持下去倒会是很好的挚友

结果有天社团聚餐两个人都喝多了，夏之光把人按着操了，第二天醒来翟潇闻瞪他，“你昨晚嘴里喊的谁啊？”

夏之光一脸茫然又无辜，他真一点也想不起来了，翟潇闻气的拿枕头打他

之后两个人上床就没心理负担了，一直到翟潇闻大学毕业后没考研直接考公进了税务局，夏之光到处借钱帮孤立无援又伤了耳朵的吴承恩开饭店

夏之光依言周末请翟潇闻吃日料，吃着吃着又吃到床上去了，半夜他靠在床头抽烟，另一只手慢慢抚着翟潇闻的头发，翟潇闻玩着手机突然说自己要是失业怎么办，夏之光愣了一下，慢悠悠的说那我养你呗，翟潇闻作感动状假哭说你真好呜呜呜

放在床头柜上的手机震动起来，夏之光拿起来一看，又是那串数字，他居然只一眼就记住了

焉栩嘉又约他出来，夏之光看着没开灯的漆黑的房间，说好，焉栩嘉怕他反悔似的，说把地址发给他，就急急忙忙挂了

夏之光刚放下手机就被翟潇闻踢了一脚，他跳下床去冲澡，扔下一句你早点睡就出门了

他到的时候，焉栩嘉已经喝的分不清东南西北了，一看到他就直接晃过来挂在他身上，脑袋点在他肩膀，夏之光一只手松松的托着他的腰，焉栩嘉又皱着眉头抬起头，努力集中对上他的眼睛

“你刚洗过澡？你这又是从哪个男的床上下来的？”

夏之光没兴趣和醉鬼纠缠，他就不该来，“你走不走，你不走我走了。”

焉栩嘉抓起他的手狠狠咬，第一下痛的夏之光嘶了一声，焉栩嘉又改成舔，像猫似的，用舌头慢慢来回舔那个位置

男人是下半身动物没错，焉栩嘉推着夏之光进厕所隔间跨坐在他大腿上一边吻他一边解他的裤子，夏之光一点也拒绝不 了

焉栩嘉揉着那团肉，感受他在自己手里变硬变粗，撑着夏之光的肩膀自己慢慢坐下去，夏之光掐着他的腰控制不住的往上顶 ，真是骚死了居然早早扩张好了连内裤都没穿，焉栩嘉不太会叫，被戳到了深处只会哼哼唧唧把爽喊成痛，夏之光骂他娇气，顶的更重，焉栩嘉仰头闭着眼睛微张着嘴，卷翘的睫毛上还沾着泪水，酒意混着快感舒服极了，大脑都逐渐失去意识

夏之光看他失神沉浸性爱的脸看他泛红含春的眼角看他红艳湿润的嘴，邪火蹿到天灵盖，托着他的腰拔出来，焉栩嘉睁着迷茫的眼睛看他，夏之光往后靠，性器直挺挺的竖着，上面还沾焉栩嘉体内的水

“舔。”

焉栩嘉身后被操开的洞还在不由自主的缩着，身体在渴望眼前这东西能接着给他深刻的快感，他蹲下来手握着那根粗壮的东西闭上眼睛开始含住，舌头舔着铃口，再含的深一点 ，夏之光按着他的头开始动，到射的时候拔出来，焉栩嘉猝 不及防被射了一脸，白色的浓稠液体顺着下巴往下滴

夏之光拿自己衣服给他擦干净，焉栩嘉委屈刚刚被打断，抱着他的脖子不放，夏之光用手帮他打出来，歪头亲他脖子上的痣

“好想再看你穿一次校服裙。”夏之光搂着已经睡着的焉栩嘉，对着虚无的空气轻轻道

*

翟潇闻受了行政处分被开除，夏之光把自己的工作室转给他 ，自己提着行李消失了，焉栩嘉疯了一样找他也没找到，没有一个人知道他去了哪里

翟潇闻被堵了好多天，气的都不行，直接去和焉栩嘉摊牌

“你再整我也没用，把工作室弄倒闭，把我绑起来全球直播给他看，他都不会来！”

焉栩嘉阴恻恻的看着他，“那你绑我吧，最好砍一两根手指寄过去给他。”

翟潇闻骂他疯子，起身想走被好几个人拦住，他没办法，只说他还在国内，其他不知道

焉栩嘉让他走了，窝在沙发上不由自主的咬自己的手指，夏之光夸过他手指漂亮，现在被咬的血肉模糊，尝到血腥味他一个激灵回神，又喊人来帮他处理手指

他又找了几年，依旧没找到夏之光在哪里

*


End file.
